Development of a mobile device such as a smartphone, a tablet PC, and the like as well as a standing device such as a PC (personal computer), a TV (television) is remarkable. The standing device and the mobile device have been originally developing in each domain in a manner of being distinguished. Yet, the domain becomes ambiguous according to the boom of recent digital convergence.
And, as an eye level of a user is getting higher according to the development of a digital device or environment change, demand for various and high-spec services and application support is increasing.